winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomy Bao
Appearance: Frying my brain over his concept Personality: Tomy is a guy with a grumpy and irritable personality. Having been abandoned by his parents at a young age, he has grown to be someone who is cynical and stubborn to the point that being able to reason with him is an archivement. He is also cruel and disrespectful to a good majority of everyone around him, especially those who try to 'school' him - it will result in Tomy snapping at them and telling them to fuck off. Tomy strongly believes that everyone is out for themselves, and that no matter how close someone is to him, they will eventually end up abandoning him like his parents did. This makes him rather selfish and somewhat reckless, and he has a hard time working with the rest of his team in Beacon. Underneath, he has a strong desire of proving his worth, and it's what fuel him to perform his very best (even though his ego gets in the way sometimes). He is generally nicer toward kids, and will act like a big brother figure to them if needed to (but is still acting tough about it). Tomy is also very good at budgeting, and he does not like spending money on anything unless it's absolutely needed to. History: WIP Weapon and ability: Weapon Tomy's weapon is a Large Dual Switchblades Knife (LDSK) called "Phantom Memory". It's a large size swiss blade, roughly the side of a folded in umbrella while in its inactive form. When activated, two blades will be unfolded on both end of the weapon, turning it into a dual blade with the grip in the middle. WIP Abiliy: WIP He is fast and light on his feet, can avoid most attack with ease as well as capable of striking his enemy very quickly with his weapons. His eyesight can rival Faunus' - something he learned from years of stealing. Tomy has various of fighting style - most of them involves his Dust cards. He can shoot them, shield himself with them, form them around his weapon, etc. However, the most notable methods Tomy prefer to use is to launch all of his cards out at the same time, or creating a tornado with them around him. His Aura color is gold. Tomy's Semblance is "Clair De Lune" - He creates at least two or more mirror-like glyph that's around his height. When activated, he is capable of teleporting from one to another, as long as his reflection is in the glyph. These glyphs, however, is very fragile and can be shattered if attacked, and if he attempts to teleport when it is, Tomy will be knocked back to his original location. And of course, these mirror glyphs are useless in the dark. In Battle: Solo: *Tomy's battle style is always hit-and-run. He relies heavily on his Semblance to make quick attacks and dash back to safety. With Team: *His battle style remains the same, but his main goal when fighting with team is to get the enemy's attention on him, so that his teammates could attack with safety. Relationship: * Phoebus Thies: An obnoxious weirdo with too much energy, but Tomy put up with him in order to use Phoebus as a shield to cover his act whenever Tomy got into trouble. *Lacie Serica: The only person that he can trust and relax around. He respect the Faunus a lot and will openly defend Lacie whenever someone bullies him. *Monte Shep: He's creepy, but at the same time interesting. Tomy often keeps his distance while observing the boy, and teases him from time to time. Misc: *He sometimes wish he can be a Fox Faunus. Or a Wolf Faunus. Trivia: *"Tomy" means "wealthy". *"Bao" means "treasure". *He is based on the "Thief" class - Assassin branch of RPG. Image: Designs: Tomy Concept.png Illustrations: Category:Main Characters Category:Team PLTM Category:Other Characters